Only A Memory Away
by SailorMartin3
Summary: James visits Sirius in Azkaban and tries to comfort him. Then Sirius goes to find Harry and something miraculous happens.


Only A Memory Away  
  
AN- This is a songfic that I thought of as I was listening to a Sailor Moon song. The song is called "Only A Memory Away" and I don't know who the author is, but they are connected with the people who made the Sailor Moon TV show and movies. I give them all the credit for the song and Sirius Black and James Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Sirius Black sat in his cell in Azkaban in tears. He had just woken from one of the terrible memories that the Dementors brought him. It was the memory of the night he had found his best friends lying dead in their home and knew that he was to blame. He could curse Peter all he wanted, but he cursed himself ten times as much. His best friend and his wife would not be dead now if he hadn't suggested they use Peter instead. What was there to live for? He was the only living person who knew that he was innocent of betraying the Potters, though he was just as responsible in some ways as Peter. There was no way he could ever prove his innocence. What was the point of keeping himself from going mad?  
  
James's POV  
  
Sirius, my friend, you can't go on blaming yourself for this. I know that it is hard to be constantly reminded of Peter's betrayal when it wasn't your fault. I know that you blame yourself, but you couldn't have known. My son is still out there being abused by the Dursleys. You and Remus are his only hope of help. Get out of here, track down Peter and clear your name, make them listen to you this time. Soon, Lord Voldemort will rise again and no one will know that a traitor is still in their midst waiting to strike. He watched as Sirius began to throw himself at the walls trying to kill himself. Softly, praying the words he sang would reach his desperate friend, James began to sing:  
  
Will you miss me when I'm gone?  
Will you remember the good times we had?  
  
Oh, Sirius, please remember all of the good times. Remember all those times we played pranks on Snape and the Slytherins, the time that you and I decided to become animagi, our graduation, the day I asked you to be my best man, mine and Lily's wedding day, the day I asked you to be my child's godfather, and the day you became a godfather in reality. Let those memories push away the ones that are created by the Dementors. Prepare yourself for the day when all this will change!  
  
The hardest part about leaving is saying good-bye.  
  
You'll never know how much I regret the fact that I didn't get to say good-bye to a lot of people, but mostly I regret not being able to say good- bye to you. The other thing I regret as much, is that we didn't tell Dumbledore that we switched.  
  
We'll always be the greatest of friends.  
I'll miss you more than I can say.  
And when I'm blue, I'll just dream about you.  
I'll be only a memory away.  
  
Remember that all you have to do is reach for the memories. I will give them to you, just ask.  
  
You're something special to me.  
Friendship is something that money can't buy.  
  
Remember all those times that your family tried to keep us apart? Your family thought that because I associated myself with people who weren't purebloods, that I was not fit to associate with them. But you showed them, remember? You proved to me and to everyone else that you were better than your family. Though no one believes you now, they will someday you have just got to believe that!  
  
And if you need me,  
You know that I'll be there for you.  
  
Sirius's POV  
  
Though it was faint at first, Sirius could hear the words of a song drift through the bars of his cell. Though he really didn't want to listen, he could have sworn that he recognized the voice. The words were becoming imprinted on his heart and he calmed down so he would not miss the words.  
  
We'll always be the greatest of friends.  
I'll miss you more than I can say.  
And when you dream,  
I'll be there for you.  
I'll be only a memory away.  
  
As the song died away, Sirius felt almost comforted. He was surprised that the Dementors were not running to his cell. But there was no sound and no coldness coming from the corridor. He knew that someday he would be out of there and when he did, he would protect his godson with his life.  
  
Author's POV  
  
A week later, Sirius escaped from the prison, driven to find and protect his godson. 


End file.
